Bean Bag Sonic
Bean Bag Sonic, also known as BBS for short or Dab Sonic, was a world famous, IMA-certified, Grade B tournament fighting monster raised by professional Monster Rancher, Jeremy "JEREME" Elbertson. History Birth and Early Years Bean Bag Sonic was born from a Dino Crisis CD. A Frozen Gaboo, subspecies of the Gaboo and Tiger families, Bean Bag Sonic was named for his similarity in appearance to a bean bag chair and the foul-mouthed, washed up, iconic video game character, Sonic. From an early age, he had a tendency to thrust his arms in a peculiar pose when happy. This pose was quickly dubbed the "dab" by the monster enthusiast community, and later would cause "dabbing" to become a world wide phenomenon. Bean Bag Sonic loved to play, and disliked Tablet style computers, for unknown reasons. Fighting Career and Rise to Fame Bean Bag Sonic was not a needy monster, asking only for soil to play with and staple foods such as milk and fish (though reportedly he did have a liking for Nuts Oil.) His humble attitude, combined with his infectious positivity and impressive speed won him many fans as he worked his way up the IMA ranks. Bean Bag Sonic had a temporary falling out with his trainer after being hospitalized in a fight with the "literal rock satan" monster, Punisher, on an errantry. Despite being vastly in-experienced for the fight at the time, JEREME foolishly neglected to withdraw him, resulting in serious injury and major strain in their relationship. JEREME released a statement to the angered public and frenzied reporters that he did not know how to withdraw a monster on an errantry, though this claim can not be confirmed. This event preceded a period of uncharacteristically rebellious behavior from BBS, slamming his bedroom door and scribbling over his math textbook with pen, ruining multiple pages of paper, damage which JEREME was forced to reimburse.https://youtu.be/kcWON83grtM?t=2h40m3s Retirement and Freezing As Bean Bag Sonic grew older, he started to gain less stats from errantries and training. He became injured more easily and tired more frequently. JEREME's assistant, Colt, noted that he may be nearing the end of his lifespan. Not wanting BBS to suffer, JEREME made the difficult call to have him frozen. BBS lived to the healthy age of 2 years, 6 months. His body was fused with DNA FOOD's, with Zuum disc chips used as a secret seasoning to create Coura". Bean Bag Sonic's legacy was honored with a Nightbot command, !dab, which displays "∠( 'ω')／ In loving memory of the best bean boy ＼('ω' )>" Celine Dion CD and Possible Reincarnation In August of 2018, after the untimely death of Mr. Ice Cream, JEREME was forced to generate a new monster to fight in his name. He inserted a Celine Dion CD into his disk drive, expressing doubt that it would generate a rare monster. The result was a creature seemingly identical to the previous Bean Bag Sonic. Visibly stunned, JEREME's only response was to wipe his nose and declare, "He's back."https://youtu.be/C-5XUYNAWLQ?t=13m16s It would seem that the choice of Celine Dion was strangely prophetic, as even when Bean Bag Sonic's body is frozen, his heart will go on. In the Ring Jermania - Late Edition Bean Bag Sonic was featured in Jermania 2018. He participated in a tag team tables match alongside fellow monster Sweetrind against their fellow PS1 game characters Dr. Don and Dr. Dan. Bean Bag Sonic was clearly more skilled than Sweetrind, carrying their team for most of the match and ending it by power-bombing Dr. Don through a table, winning them the match. Bean Bag Sonic also appeared in the Rumble. He was able to eliminate Sans, B. F. Bugleberry, and Red Blend before later being eliminated by Elvis. He was also present for the redo Rumble, where he didn't do nearly as well and was eliminated by B. F. Bugleberry in revenge. Fortunately for him, the redo Rumble was rendered non-canon. Gallery Bean Bag Run.png|Bean Bag Sonic doing what he loves. BBS action figure.jpg|Bean Bag Sonic action figure. bean bang chair.jpg|An actual bean bag chair. References Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Jerma Rumble 5